


You Can't Park There, Dean

by mysupernaturalobsessions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysupernaturalobsessions/pseuds/mysupernaturalobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Dean ends up out in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Park There, Dean

Cas is pissed. Like if he was still in the business of smiting people, his boyfriend might be dead, pissed. They are at a motel in the middle of fucking nowhere. Their case is a bust. Castiel just wants to go to sleep.

But Dean? Well, Dean’s pissed, too. Because, again, the case is ruined - the ghost got away and they’re about a week too late and Dean thinks it’s his fault somehow. Plus, there’s the fact that Baby got towed, because Dean parked her in a tow-zone for five freaking minutes even though Cas warned him not to. And now they can’t go home. The stupid car lot is closed and he can’t pick up Baby until the morning. Is that even legal? It shouldn’t be. 

Dean has had a lot of time to contemplate these things. After fighting with Castiel in the motel room, he decided to storm out, like an idiot. Not ten minutes later it started raining. That would be fine, maybe, except for the fact that HE’S GOT NO FREAKING CAR.

Dean stood there, drenched and kicking at the gravel in the parking lot, when Cas came up beside him. He held an umbrella in one hand, lifting it high over the two of them. Dean looked up at the metal webbing for a second, and then over at his boyfriend. 

Castiel met his eyes and they just stared at each other for a while. That was kind of their thing. Dean wanted to smile at the thought, except he was still pissed. 

The silence dragged on. It was better than yelling. Except that it wasn’t.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” He didn’t sound angry anymore. 

“I thought we were fighting.” Castiel looked away for a second, and that shouldn’t have felt like a loss but it did. Dean scrambled to fix it. “I mean, I don’t want to fight.”

Castiel’s eyes were brighter when he looked up again, even though he wasn’t smiling. “Me neither. And I didn’t want you to get wet.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me to get my ass back inside?”

“You wanted to be out here,” Cas said, and Dean realized belatedly that his feelings actually meant something to Cas. His happiness meant something to Cas. That was support he had never had before with anyone else. So maybe that was their thing, too - putting each other first. This time Dean really did smile. 

He reached down and grasped Cas’s free hand. “Let’s go inside. I don’t want you to get wet, either.”


End file.
